A Jade in the Sand
by NamesCat
Summary: A year after the flock destroys Itex, they are living a life that's as normal as it can get for a group of bird kids. But someone from long ago comes back to them, what'll happen? Read to find out! Fax and Niggy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Maximium Ride, James Patterson does. I only own the plot and the oc.**

Max POV

"_Many cameras went off when the six of us, holding Total and Akila, whom I now thought of as the world's heaviest Malamute, took running starts unfurled our wings, and soared into the sky, just like that. My heart was so full of freedom that I felt like it might burst."_

We were now relaxing on a vast, quiet beach on the coast of California around dawn. Just incase your new here, by we, I mean the flock. Me, Max, being the oldest, Fang, Mr. Dark and Silent, and Iggy or blind pyro are all 15 years old. Then there are little ones, Nudge a motor mouth of a twelve-year-old, Gazzy the little nine-year-old minion of Iggy, don't even ask about his name, and then theirs my baby, Angel. She isn't literally my baby, she's just really close to me, and she is a cute, mind reading, underwater breathing, and seven-year-old and the only blood-relative to Gazzy. We're Avian-Americans if must know, evil scientists messed with our DNA and stuffed 2 percent bird DNA into us, so now we're 2 bird and 98 human.

Anyway, it's been a year after we destroyed Itex, the evil head of all projects pertaining to the genetic mutants. The Voice, most of the time it's Jeb my dad but I have no idea who is also messin' with my mind, but I still trust it, sent us to Australia. It still hasn't told us what we're supposed to do, so we've just kicked back and relaxed on our somehow peaceful days.

Fang and me were the only ones awake in the early morning as the others dozed in their beds of sand. Why are we on a beach instead of inside of a building you ask? It just grew on us to sleep in the outdoors, even though we do have a beach-house somewhere. We were lookout at the amazing view of the ocean and Fang was scooting a little closer to me when we heard something in the palm trees behind us. What were people doing out this late? All the tourists had already left for the night.

Fang motioned me to keep quiet with a finger to his lips while we went to scope it out. We heard a quiet murmuring in the brush, something that sounded like, "Shit! They heard me…" then a shuffling.

"A might as well come out if you guys are just going to stand there trying to figure me out," the voice said, it sounded like a calm, female voice. Then out came a teenage girl that seemed around my age. She had long jet-black hair with red highlights that went up to her middle, she was around my height and was somewhat skinny, it looked like she just came out of a teen magazine. He face seemed oddly familiar, yet, I couldn't quite put a finger on who she was.

The mystery girl chuckled a little as she put her hand into the pockets of her black and red checkered hoodie. "I knew you guys wouldn't rememba' me. I'm Jade, we grew up together at the School." Fang raised an eyebrow and made a face meaning "Who the hell are you, I don't remember no Jade."

"How do you know about the School? Is this some kind of sick joke? Cause I don't remember anyone named Jade," I stated Fang's thoughts as beams of hurt and hope shot through her eyes.

"Nope this ain't no joke," was all Jade said before a pair of red streaked black wings unfurled behind her. As if on cue, a slight wind blew her hair and it looked as if she had came right out of one of those action movies when they announce a new hero. Only she didn't make one of those cheesy poses, she just stood there, hands in pockets, hip a little to the right, one leg out, as if her wings were the most ordinary things in the world.

Fang POV

I was just about to make a move when Ms. Jade showed up. She did catch my eye though with the red streaked black hair, dark, mysterious eyes, dark, beautiful wings, red and black checked hoodie, and black jeans, but she still wasn't anything compared to Max. **Shut up Fang. Keep hold of yourself, she's practically your sister. Oh forget it, you've kissed her like three times already, we're way past that stage, oh well.** I thought before quickly pushing these disturbances out of my mind. There was something about Jade that made me feel strange though, not that odd sensation I get from Max, I got a feeling of suspicion.

"Fang, Max, do you guys remember me now?" the girl asked. I glanced at Max and saw that she was slowly shaking her head no before I gave a barely noticeable shake of my head. Jade sighed, "Oh well, that's what happens when I get left behind." Just then, Angel sat up in the sand rubbing her eyes.

Angel POV

After waking up from a sweet dream of flying through the icy mountains of Greenland with the flock, I check up on everyone's minds just to make sure they were all ok. Force of habit. As I did my daily check, I noticed a new mind among us, so I got up and rubbed my eyes before looking around. I checked her mind as she was saying, "_How can they not remember me? Especially my twin of all people. I guess they forgot about me… Angel?"_ Shoot she noticed me so I answered back in her head, "_…yeah? How do you know my name and who's your twin brother?"_ When I asked her this, she instantly thought of someone I recognized. _I know your name because I grew up with you guys. Don't tell them about me being his twin, please!_ She pleaded.

Jade POV

They finally caught me in the act. I was let free of the school about three years ago, so I went to spy on them a little since I missed them so much. While I was at the school, I looked through their files after they left so I learned a little about them. While Fang and Max were inspecting me, I guess they were trying to remember, Angel woke up. I begged her not to tell them that I was his twin sister and she responded _Okay, just for now. They have the right to know you know._ I agreed with a slight nod of my head and laid my focus on Max and Fang again. Just as I did so Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge woke up. Angel probably sent them messages that there was someone new in their area. "Uh… Hi guys!" I said quietly.

Iggy POV

Just as I was having a perfect dream on a beach in California where I could see all the hot girls in their bikinis, Angel just had to come into my head and wake me up when a seriously hot one was walking right to me.

As I always, I got up and headed towards the campfire to start breakfast. While I was walking though, my arm brushed the feathers of someone's wings, my body automatically stiffened.

"Don't sweat it Iggy, it's just an old friend," was what I heard Max say to me when she noticed me froze. I sensed that everyone was looking at Max and our "old friend". I heard a dark, yet soothing female chuckle from where I felt the wings.

Gazzy POV

The new girl looked ok, she reminded me of someone though, the teen had olive skin, dark, mysterious eyes, and I think her hair was originally black. She gave us a kind, sweet smile as she looked at each of us.

"Uh…Hi guys!" was what I heard the new girl exclaim quietly how she did that I don't know. When Iggy got up just then to head over to the campfire and brushed her wing, he froze in place. Which made the girl chuckle, once again the chuckle seemed familiar. "Y'all probably don't remember me since Max and Fang obviously don't, but I've missed you guys so much. Oh, and I'm Jade, I grew up with you guys at the School before you left." Jade said with a southern accent. After she said that, the Nudge was let loose.

Nudge POV

My brain was teeming with questions after Jade said that. So I let them free. "Oh my gosh! Your hair looks so cool! How did you find us? Did you really grow up with us 'cause I don't remember. Hmmpph." Gazzy slapped his hand over my mouth before I was able to say what I wanted ask next. I glared at him then an idea popped into my head. I stuck my tongue out and licked the palm of his hand. "Ahhh!! Ewww!! Nudge licked me!" Gazzy exclaimed before running to the ocean and scrubbing his hands in the wet sand. Everyone laughed at the scene. Then we all turned our attention back to Jade.

Her face was red from all the questions and attention and she shuffled her feet and took out one of her hands and fiddled with a strand of her hair. "So I guess y'all are expecting an explanation. Aren't ya?" She asked before we nodded our heads, well they nodded, I jumped up and down yelling, "Yes!" So she started her story.

**Review if you like! I will only update if I get positive reviews. Comment and Compliment as you plz. Any suggestion r welcome even tho I sorta have the story already laid out in my mid. I'm just pausing to see if u ppl like. I know its a little boring right now, but it's definite that the plot will start up more exciting the next chapter and up. :)Thx 4 reading!**


	2. Jade's story

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. But I do own this plot and the oc.**

**Keroanne1: Don't sweat it. I know I shouldn't have put so many POV in the last chap but I wanted to get everyone's view on Jade to fit in one chap. :)**

**Danielle012: OMG r u like mind reader or sumthin?! lol I was thinkin the exact same thing for da story. And I may use a suggestion of yours that I haven't thought of in another future chap. But so far, you only got a tiny part of the story there's a whole lot more awaiting u in the plot :D**

**Hope u ppl like!**

Jade POV

Before I started explaining my being, I went towards my hideout in the trees to get my belongings. I came back across the sand with a black and red (shocker of the color huh?) backpack and my black denim guitar case. I sat in the sand where the flock sat in front of me and that's when I soft mumbling came from my pack as the flap opened and out popped a white and gray, cute, fluffy head of a wolf pup.

"Jade…What's that?" questioned Max cautiously while Akila, Total, and Angel were jumping for joy at the same time.

"Excuse me. I think I'm a who not a what thank you very much," came the sweet yet sassy baby voice of my little wolf pup.

"Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Mystery the wolf pup. I got her as a present from the School when she was just a newborn. And she can talk too just like… his name is Total right?" I gave the heads up as Mystery hopped out of the pack and pranced along with Total and Akila, Total doing most of the talking. I giggled softly at the sight.

"On with my story," I continued after laying all my stuff on the sand. "I was let free from the School three years ago by my 'mother'." I said this with air quotes around the word mother. "She cared for me ever since I was brought to the School and she was one of the reasons why I enjoyed staying there instead of dreading it completely. Thanks to Lori, I got special privileges such as getting my own room, being pampered, and a whole bunch of other things 'cause she was a white coat." I took out my beloved photo album out of my pack showing them a picture of a seven-year-old version me with a woman with light brown hair and a smiling face on my seventh birthday. "She cared for me my whole life and loved to spoil me, but she had to let me go when she heard of what the School was planning on doing with me. So she let me free because they were going to try and see if they could turn me into an indestructible weapon for the Chinese government. That's when Lori gave me Mystery here, so I would always remember her." I adjusted my side bangs since they were starting to spread 'cause of the wind.

"Okay. We get that your from the school and have wings just like us, but I still don't get how you have anything to do with us. Surely we would remember you," stated Max as if pointing out the obvious while Fang slowly nodded his head in agreement. My heart felt like it was being shredded bit by bit every time he stated he had no idea who I was.

"I'm F, I mean I used to hang out with you guys a little. I'm the same age as you, Fang, and Iggy too." I tried to think of a quick come back after my little slip. "I do have abilities, just like y'all," was the best thing I could come up with while my brain was fighting against my conscience to spill about him being my twin,

"Really?! You have so gotta show us! I mean Angel can breathe under water and talk to fish and she can transform into things and a whole bunch of other stuff. Max can fly at hyper speed a- nmppht," Nudge's mouth was quickly covered by Gazzy who was sitting at her right.

I chuckled at how fast she could talk, "Yes I know all your powers 'cause I read up on y'all at the School, I got special access to the files. I'm able ta control fire, I can shape shift, tun invisible, and I working on changing my voice so I can match whoever I shape shift into." _Man, I haven't talked this much in like, ever_, I thought.

"Hold up. Did you say you could turn invisible? 'Cause that's one of Fang's powers too, now that I look at you two, I see that-mphhh" This time I was the one who shut her up, only I "picked up" a piece of seaweed and putting it against her mouth before she could make the others realize the resemblance.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, I could use telekinesis too." I said quickly while slightly scooting away from Fang so the flock wouldn't be able to notice. "Anyway, y'all probably don't remember 'cause I hung around Jake more often…" my voice got quieter and slower after I said Jake, then I tried to shake it off, trying to push my best friend and maybe boyfriend out of my mind. "After you guys left, I needed something to do when I wasn't with…him. So I got a job as the eraser trainer. I would mess around with the lil ones…"

"Once again, hold up. You trained the vicious eraser that attack us?!" questioned Iggy looking like he had just seen the scariest thing in his life, even though that is sort of a weird thought because Iggy can't see. Oh well.

"Sort of, I was play thing they used for the erasers in their early stages. I had to run away from them and act like a piece of prey." I rolled up one of my jeans revealing a scar that ran from my knee to my ankle. "But I bonded with them while we weren't training, but the erasers quickly forgot about our friendship as they got older. I guess that's what being messed with white coats does to ya."

"After one or two years, the white coats transferred me to Texas along with Jake for some reason that I don't know, which explains my accent. But Lori stuck with me until two or three years later."

After explaining my life in the school to the flock, eating breakfast, lunch, and now dinner, I moved on to why I was following them. "I was hiding in the trees over there," I pointed over to the now darkened by the night sky palm trees, "'cause I was waiting for the chance to reunite with y'all. And that's all I really have to say." It was now around midnight and we had spent the whole day with me talking about my past and eating.

"I guess we should catch some Z's now. I'll take watch," stated Max after I finished rolling out my story. They made their little stack and I went over to my hideout along with my stuff after reluctantly allowing Mystery to stay with Total and Akila. So I relaxed in the trees alone that night.

After watching the flock through the leaves for a few minutes, I took out my guitar and headed deeper into the grove of palm trees. I then sat with my back against one and played and sang one of my memorized favorite songs. I don't know why, but it just calmed me to play music every night. Probably a force of habit.

Max POV

While gazing out at the beautiful ocean that lay before me like the night before, only without Fang, I heard singing in the distance. I was about to ask who was listening to our iPod with the speakers when I noticed that everyone in the flock was asleep. Then I listened to the song more carefully, the singer sounded a whole lot like Avril Lavigne.

__

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Thanks to our super hearing, I recognized the voice to be Jade's. Wow. That girl can sing.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Great. Now she got me singing. I started singing the song to myself when I heard another voice humming along with mine and Jade's singing softly. I turned around from the ocean and saw Fang laying there humming the song. When he noticed me looking at him, he stood up and walked over to me. "She can really sing can't she? Wanna go check it out?" Fang asked. I nodded my head to answer, confident that nothing would happen to the flock and we both stood up and quietly found our way to where Jade was playing. All the while, she continued singing.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh

Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nohing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

When she finished, Fang and I quietly applauded and Jade immediately spun around to look at us. "Oh my gosh! Tell me you guys didn't hear that!" She whisper-shouted all the while turning several shades of red in embarrassment.

"It's okay you were really good. We couldn't help but come and listen." I said not wanting to worry her.

"Uh… thanks. Did I wake you two up? I am soooo sorry." She quickly said before packing her guitar into its case.

"No worries. I think we should go get some rest now. Don't ya think?" asked Fang as we both nodded our heads in our agreement.

"Okay, so… night guys," said Jade before getting up and turning invisible on us.

"That girl seriously reminds me of someone, but I can't tell who," I stated after we had both come back to our campsite.

"I've been thinking the same thing," agreed Fang quietly, shocker huh?

"You should get some rest, it's still my watch." He nodded his head in agreement reluctantly before walking slowly towards his spot. I turned my attention back to the ocean scene.

Fang POV

_Jade sounds really good Fang_ Angel had once again answered my head just as I laid my head against the soft sand. _Good night Angel. Go back to sleep _I answered sternly not wanting to talk right now. _Okay Fang. Good night. _I heard a quiet giggle as she slowly departed my mind, for what I have no idea. At least she was gone.

When I finally fell asleep, I entered the world of all the scariest and suspenseful movies combined.

Jade POV

_Jade, can I tell Fang now?_ I heard Angel whine impatiently in my head. _No Angel. Not yet. I don't think he's ready._ I answered sternly not wanting to talk at the moment. _Okay. Night Jade_ she said in a cute, well angelic voice. _Night,_ was all I answered before intently thinking about when and how I would tell the whole flock the truth.

I finally drifted into sleep, thus entering the world of all the scariest and suspenseful movies combined.

**Please review! I wanna make sure I'm doing a good job on my part. Comments and suggestions r welcome altho I do have the plot already set up in my mind.**


	3. The Nightmare

Yo Wassup Ppl O Da W O R L D!! lol I just had to do that! Uhhh….. btw I'm just trying to get sum advertisement for a site me n 2 o my buds made. Its at itec123. Check it out plz n post a comment or leave a message on my shoutout box plz! My profile would be Catcat, its sorta obvious lol. Ok so I'll get on wit da fanfic! O n plz try to get more readers to read this! I feel so lonely!

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Maximum Ride. I do, however, own the oc and my beloved plot!

Da bold letters will be Fang's POV n da italic letters will be Jade's POV

* * *

I was back at the school when I was seven-years-old. _**(A/N sorry if I got how old they were at da time plz correct meh if I'm wrong! Cuz I don't really feel like checking the book. Woot laziness! Lol)**_ I knew this nightmare like the back of my hand, I've had the same exact one about five times since the actual event.

_I was playing a game sorta like Truth or Dare with Jake, my best friend in the world._

**I was back at the school when I was seven-years-old. I was watching my friends and my sister messing around. Jake was playing a game with Jade in between their cages while Iggy was trying to get used to his blindness and I was talking to Max. Gazzy and Angel just sitting there looking around. Jade and Jake's cages were right next to each other after half an hour of them shoving against their cage walls.**

_I was about to dare the long-brown-haired kid to make his cage roll around like it was falling down a steep hill… __with him in it__when Jeb came rushing into our jail room. _

"_Hurry kids, get out of your cages and follow me. But try to stay quiet," Jeb rushed quietly as he unlocked our cages. I guessed we were finally going somewhere other than the dreaded testing room since he was so quiet._

**Jeb rushed into the room as silently as he could telling us that he wanted to bring us somewhere. So we walked in a paired line: Jade next to Jake, Max and me, and Iggy had to hold Max's hand, since he didn't have a clue where everything was. Along with Iggy, Max had to carry Nudge. Before we left, Jeb taped a piece of masking tape around her mouth since she was such a chatter-box. To think, the girl was only four! Even with the tape, we could still hear her quiet(thankfully it was quiet or else she would have blown our cover) mumbling. Jeb had to carry Gazzy and Angel since, 1.) Angel couldn't walk yet and 2.) Gazzy couldn't walk very fast to keep up with the rush we were in. As usual,Jade and I were quiet. Max always said that we the quiet gene was in my family's blood. **

_We were walking in a double line silently down the halls. Angel and Gazzy were surprisingly quiet, let me tell ya that. That is, until Lori, the white-coat, the nicest one besides Jeb of course, that just loved to pamper me. Why me? Well, don't ask me cause I'm still wondering the same thing. "Jade!?" I heard her exclaim. Well that blew my cover, she was obviously looking for me. So I went over to Jeb._

"_Jeb, I can't come. Lori will set a whole search to look for me and you'll be discovered. I can't come," I had unshed tears lingering my eyes while I whispered the statement that was true in my eyes to Jeb. "I can't come," I repeated, "I'll be a hold back for you guys. All of you go I'll stay," I whispered quickly as Jeb and the group kept up the pace._

"_If she stays, I stay too." Stated Jake. I knew he was best friend and all, but I didn't think he'd risk his freedom for me. Jake stared at me through his mess of light brown hair with his dark brown eyes. Was it just me or did he just get cuter? Hey, I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm only seven! Just then, Fang butted in, since when was he right behind me?_

"**Hey! She's my twin! If Jade stays, I stay too." I whispered when I overheard their silent conversation. I wasn't going to leave my twin sister behind just like that.**

"**Fang. Face it. You'll have to leave me no mater what. If I come, they'll set out a whole search. You know how Lori is attached to me. I'll be a drop back. Go. Now!" Jade ordered in a whisper-authoritative voice. With that she ran down the hall we came from, with Jake reluctantly looking back then running after her. Before she left us though, she gave each of us a quick hug and whispered in my ear, "I love ya big bro. I'll always look up to you," and a tear ran down her cheek. A minute later, I heard her yell from a distance, "Coming Lori! I just really had to go to the bathroom!"**

**Quiet tears leaked from my eyes when we were out the doors, thus leaving my sister in the dreaded School. I would always remember her. No matter what.**

Jade POV

Although I'd had that same exact dream so many times, I hated the vivid memory. It was so painful. It's true I've always looked up to Fang, and I still do. Even though he is only older by seven minutes, I still see him as a big brother.

I shot straight up and the fresh tears ran down my cheeks after all those years of holding all the pain in, and he didn't even remember me. Then I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Fang POV

I shot up like a bullet. I was covered in sweat. Thanks to the depressing nightmare, everything was released from the dam and flooded into my mind. I quickly got up and fast walked over to my little sister. I found her in the trees, knees to her forehead, sobbing her heart out. I guess she had the same nightmare, probably a twin thing, so I walked over to her and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay sis. I'm always here for you."

Jade's head shot up like a rocket. "Fang, what are you doing here?" she asked in a sad voice while wiping the tears from her face. "and what did you just call me?" she asked again, with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Don't you remember me sis? We're twins remember? I'm guessing you had the same memory," I said gently. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she looked at me through her originally black, like mine's, hair with her eyes that were just like my own. She got up and gave me a reluctant hug, I stiffened, then eventually hugged her back. I can't believe I forgot about her, I can't believe I didn't realize me, she was practically a spitting-image of me only as a girl. I broke the promise I made to myself all those years ago, by letting my memory of Jade slowly slipping away from my mind.

Since the sun was already starting to rise, we walked out of the palm forest out to the beach. I guess Max fell asleep cause I saw her lying next to Angel. We sat there on the sand, just being next to each other, both of us knowing we were related was enough.

Jade quietly broke the silence, "You know, I still look up to you, always have since you guys left. I've been monitoring the flock's every move that was recorded in the files at the School, I also got some stuff out of Jeb. He tried his best to help me get to know you guys even though I wasn't with you." She continued talking about how much she missed us and how her life's been. Jade finished with a, "You know, I haven't talked this much since, like yesterday when I explained almost everything yesterday." I chuckled and gave her a hug. I have no idea why I was so mushy today. I guess that's what happens after you finally realize that you've reunited with your twin sister.

Just then we heard a dark whisper behind us, "You'll regret touching her ever again."

* * *

Bwahahaha. Evil Cliff Hanger! I want more reviews before I update! Do you know how it feels to wanna write da sequal even tho u just started the beginning? Its driving me crazy! I had this whole story in my head since like last month and I just thought of da whole sequel this week. OMG lol :) I'll try to update soon cuz I wanna get started on da sequel already lol


	4. Old Buds

Recap:

_Just then we heard a dark whisper behind us, "You'll regret touching her ever again."_

Jade POV

"You got that right," said a second strong, firm voice that sounded determined.

At that, the two of us spun our heads around so quickly that our necks should have cracked. We spotted two figures coming out of the palm trees' shadows, revealing one guy with his fists clenched at his sides and a mop of light brown hair that had natural dark brown highlights that looked around my age. Behind him was a taller male with his strong arms crossed across his chest and an extremely dark brown mop of hair, he looked a little older than the three of us. Somehow, those two voices sounded familiar.

Just then, the one that looked older came up to Fang and held him up by the front of his shirt with a claw. Yep, you heard me right, a claw. "Jade, did this guy try anything smooth?" the younger one questioned, how did he know my name? At that moment a recognized the two teenagers.

"Tyson, drop him right now," I said sternly. The boy had a look of surprise written across his face, but then, reluctantly, placed Fang roughly on the sand. When I saw that he wasn't going to try and get to Fang anymore I asked, "What the heck are you two doing here? I thought they… you know… retired you Jake and I thought Tyson was sent over to Australia!" The more I said, the more a smile grew on my face.

Jake, the younger one, walked up to me and Fang tensed, when I motioned to him that Jake was okay, he relaxed a little, but not all the way. "Jade, they lied to you guys. They sent me over to a branch of Itex in China. When Max over there," he motioned over to the sleeping figure in the sand, "destroyed Itex everything shut down. You should have seen them! They were running around like deranged mice! So, I left and went over to Australia since I think that place is awesome. That's how I ran into Tyson over here." I walked up to them and gave the two of them a huge hug. At first Tysonwas stiff, but he hugged me back, but Jake had no problem at all. I was standing right in front of the boy who was my best friend who I thought was dead and the guy I trusted so much for a majority of my life after the flock escaped.

"Uh… Sorry to ruin the little reunion, but, did I miss something? 'Cause this guy was just about to tear my guts out," Fang interrupted, pointing to Tyson. I laughed as the two teenagers stared at Fang. Thankfully, we were a good distance away from the flock and they were still asleep, though I could see a smile on Angel's face. I didn't think I could handle explaining to all of them yet. Then Jake looked at me then to Fang then to me again.

"Is this him?" Jake asked me when everything was quiet, a finger pointing at my twin. I nodded my head, smirking as he realized how he was mistaken. Jake slowly turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment and turned to Fang. "I am so sorry man. I should have known. The resemblance is pretty obvious," he hurried as he said this and examined the two of us as he said the last part.

"No problem," said Fang chuckling a little while I was about to burst from holding in all my laughter. Never in my life had Jake looked so pathetic. Just then, Max and Iggy woke up.

Hearing the new voices, Iggy called out. "How many new people are there going to be this week? Geez!" I couldn't hold it anymore and my soft but weird laugh exploded, it sounded like a suffocating donkey. Trust me, you do not want to hear my laugh, this is one reason why I try to remain expressionless so much. Fang just looked at me oddly, like I was some alien, but I didn't care. Iggy was complaining with his hair sticking up and Jake was freakin' out after his little mishap.

Max quickly got up and got into a fighting stance as she examined the new arrivals. Fang gave her a look and Max relaxed somewhat, geez she could read my brother well. Then Fang turned to me and whispered into my ear, "I think we should tell them now," I nodded my head in agreement as I pushed my side bangs out of my eyes. Then I noticed how Max was giving me a slight glare. Ah! She was getting the wrong idea. I seriously had to explain soon before she became even angrier. I just didn't wanna repeat the whole thing when the rest of the flock woke up. As if they read my thoughts, not including Angel 'cause she could actually read my thoughts, the three little ones woke up from their slumber. By instinct, they looked around to examine the newbies, as Nudge's glance froze on Jake I stiffened, but I quickly relaxed myself before anyone could notice.

"Uh, I think you guys should come sit over here. I… I mean we need to tell ya'll something," I said to everyone and pointed to the sand at my feet. Amazingly, they all came around and formed a lop-sided circle, but it would do. Nudge was still staring at Jake, I tried my best to stop myself from strangling her, and she didn't have to ogle him that much. Fang and I stood next to each other at one end. Then I noticed that Max looked nervous and shocked, oh my gosh she got an even more wrong thought. Ah! I so had to get this explanation out.

"Guys, first look at the two of us and tell us what you see," Fang said pulling my arm so I was right next to him. Tyson, Jake, and Angel didn't bother since they already knew, but the others just kept looking on at us, well Max and Gazzy were, Iggy was thinking. Angel probably sent him a mental picture.

Then Iggy whistled and said, "I see a mad hot girl next to my brother," Fang just frowned and Jake looked at Iggy like wanted to beat him to the pulp. Since Jake was right next to me, I laid a hand on his shoulder and he somewhat calmed down but still threw useless glares at Iggy every now and then.

"Seriously Ig," I said as I saw how Nudge looked like she was boiling as she threw glares at me.

"I am being serious," he responded with a sly smile in my direction.

"Shut up Iggy! You don't even know her!" Nudge exclaimed as she stood up. Jake stood up also, but I quickly pulled him down with as much force as I could manage and he slammed into the sand on his back. Then everything was still and quiet, and the silent waves lapping at the shore acted as the crickets' replacements. Angel pulled on Nudge's hand and Nudge, eventually, sat down still glaring menacingly at me.

Angel looked like she was getting really impatient after about half an hour and raised her hand. "Can I please answer it already? This is taking forever!" she stated. I was relieved and I sighed.

Fang took this as a yes and said, "Go ahead Angel," as he nodded.

"Yay! Okay, Max you don't have to be jealous and Nudge you don't have to be jealous either 'cause Jade already has a sort of boy friend. Sorry Iggy." I felt my face burn up along with Max's and Nudge's as Angel said her opening. Iggy just frowned as Jake, Tyson, and Fang smiled, well Fang gave a small smile of triumph. "We left Jade at the School when we escaped with Jeb 'cause she thought that she was holding us back. Since Fang was her twin, he wanted to stay too, but Jade wouldn't let him. I think I should let the twins say the rest," she said after taking a breath. The other's nodded and their eyes were lit with recognition. Max looked relieved at the fact that Fang and me were related. I smirked but then wiped the expression away as quick as it had come, placing an unreadable mask on my face.

"Oh yea! Now I remember. We had to leave Jade and there was a whole argument in the hallway. But then she had to go 'cause that white coat was looking for her. Then Fang started cr-yamph" Nudge babbled, forgetting her being angry a little before Gazzy and Angel slapped their hands across her mouth.

"Now that we've got that down, I think I should introduce two of my best friends over here. Though you do know one of them," Jake and Tyson stood up and came over to me; Jake didn't really have to move, so he just stood up. So I stood up too. With Tyson on me left and Jake on my right, I put an arm over each of their shoulders. Then Jake's arm snaked around my waist and I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. _Damn! He's cute!_ Ah! Where the heck did that thought come from? When I pushed the thought away, I introduced my friends to the flock.

"This here is Tyson," I raised the arm that was stretched so I could wrap it around his tall shoulders and pointed my hand down above his head. "After you guys left, he sorta of took Fang's place as my big brother for the time being. He's really protective, but he can be majorly funny. Plus, he can turn into a tiger, levitate, and can control the land." Then I laid my arm back around him and lifted my arm around Jake, who still had his arm around my waist, and pointed above his head. "This is my _other_ best friend Jake." I looked at him playfully and he jokingly scowled in return. "He's always been there for me, but then the white coats faked me and told me that he was retired. But he just told me they lied and sent him to China. His powers are that he can control electricity and water. I've got no idea if they have any new ones. I haven't seen these two in years!" and I play-choked them with the arms I had aorund their shoulders. Tyson and Jake just laughed.

"Hold on! I so have to get a picture of this! It's a perfect pic of you three!" Nudge exclaimed, jumping up and running to her pack by the campfire. She ran back, camera in hand. Before we could react, she said, "Say cheese!" and the flash stung our eyes. I hated pictures, but oh well.

I was about to go get my guitar when Tyson picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I laughed while yelled at him to put me down. The rest of the day continued with the whole flock, my friends, and I just joking around with each other.

* * *

Muahahaha! Lol! There will be more people! So keep reading! This is not it! LOL pllz review and tell me ur opinion, cuz i have a feeling this chapter sucked a little. If u all agree and Im not just goin crazy I'll replace this chap wit a beta version :) kk! Review PLEASE! I'll try to review soon, but school is getting annoying! Once again, please check out itec123.!

* * *


	5. Music To Me Es Un Heart

**Yo wassup ppl! Sorry for da cheesy Chap title lol! Id wat else to put! Before I do anything I guess I should respond to your reviews :)**

**FangFire18: Uh... the song from Chapter 2 was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, its from Eragon. Its mad good. Yea, I do think there r a lot of fan-fics wit Fang havin a twin lol. But I didnt get this idea fro mtda other fan fics. I just thought of this in my head. Like... 4 months ago! lol I just put this story up here whe nI found out and amde an account on . N thx for da compliments :D**

**O! I almost forgot da disclaimer... I hate this lil thing .: I do not a sadly will not ever own Maximum Ride. JP does, but I do own all the oc and da plot**

**Sorry ppl if da characters r a lil oc I'm not sure if they r but just to b sure sorry. O n I do not own da songs I put here. I really wanted to save all da music for later chaps n stuff but I couldn't wait. I can't even wait till I do da sequel, cuz I already finsihed writing this part in my mind, and I mean da whole story. N I'm almost dun thinking about da sequal also! AHHHHH!! LOL**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Jake POV

After a day of messing around with the group of bird kids, I shouldn't be talking 'cause I have wings myself but of well, they all went to sleep. Well, most of them did, except Jade, Max, Tyson, me and Fang. Man, Jade is so much more beautiful than I remember her. She looks like an angel, only with a sense of style. Max is cool too, but she's nothing compared to my Jade. I had liked her all those years ago, but I didn't think I'd still feel the same way, and somehow, I still do.

As the five of us were sitting around the campfire late that night, the others had already gone to sleep after the hectic day as night fell on the shoulders of the sandy shore, Jade went off and sat a little ways away from the group in the sand with her guitar.

I remember that day when Lori bought her her first guiatr, a black and red acoustic guitar. She had loved music ever since, I guess she still does. Just then, her beautiful voice rang out in the quiet night.

Although the acoustic guitar wasn't fitting for her song, she still sang perfectly.

_I've hoped for change,  
and it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own_

Damn! She sounded just like Hayley Williams from Paramore!

_  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide

There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own

Just then, Max got up and sat next to Jade and started singing too. Those two sounded great together. I turned my head and saw that Fang was just looking at them in awe and Tyson was just nodding his head to the rhythm. I turned my attention back to Max and Jade. They were looking at each other smiling. Whoa! Jade barely ever smiled abck when we were little ever since the flock left, she sent a gleamed smile that could have sent a day from having disatrous hurricanes to a bright, sunny day. I just smiled back and she kept the smile on her face as she looked back at her guitar and continued singing with Max.

_  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again

And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again

Tyson, Fang, and I clapped just loud enough so it wouldn't wake the others.

I scooted over to Fang and asked him in a low whisper so the girls couldn't hear. "Fang, you like Max right?" He looked surprised when I had asked the question while he was gazing at Max.

He frowned then whispered back, "Is it that obvious?" I just nodded and he grimaced but covered his face in an impassive mask. Wow he was so much like Jade. So I whispered him my idea as Jade started up another song and Max joined in again.

"You know the song 'Fall for you' by Second Hand Serenade?" He nodded a little, but only slightly.

"I know the song, but not that well," he confessed after thinking a moment. Probably trying to think of the song. I nodded and held up my forefinger as in "Wait" and I went to my back pack. I got out my iPod when I got there and walked back over to Fang.

_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

The song was "Decoy" by Paramore. Wasn't the last song just "Whoa" by Paramore also? Jade seriously likes Paramore now doesn't she? I'll have to look at her iPod later. I knew she had an iPod 'cause Lori gave it to her as a birthday present along with her black and red laptop.

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy_

I turned the volume just loud enough so he could still hear the girls but could also hear the song.

_Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into to you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

Fang nodded his head slightly to signal that the song was over. **(AN I know the song isn't that short compared to Decoy but oh well lol) **Then I spoke to him in a whisper, "Do you wanna sing it to the girls. Since you like Max, and I've been liked Jade." He thought this over for a minute then nodded. I smirked as I thought of my plan. I hope Jade got the message. I waited till the girls finished the song.

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy_

_I'm not sorry at all  
Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no  
I won't be sorry at all  
Oh, no (Not sorry, oh, not sorry)no  
I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
As I'm using you, my little decoy_

We clapped again and I walked up to Jade. "Hey, Jade. Uh, do you think I could use your guitar?" She nodded her head and handed over the black guitar, it was fully black with red stars alond the smooth wood. I motioned to her with my hand to sit on the sand and Fang did the same to Max before walking over to me. We stood next to each other, I taught myself to play the guitar over in China before going off with Tyson in search of Jade, facing the girls as Tyson went off saying "Good night" knowing how we would want the moment alone.

I smiled and was surprised to see Fang smiling also. I guess the same thoughts were going through his head. I counted with my fingers to make sure me and Fang were on the same beat. I started to play the guitar and we both started singing.

**(AN: I wanted to save a moment like this for later with a different song for the guys, but I'm just listening to it right now cuz Secondhand Serenade is one of my faves and just thought it would fit here even thought it isn't as good as what I had planned for a later chap.)**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

When I saw the girls' faces, I was about to stop singing and laugh, their mouths were open. When Jade saw me looking at her and smiling, she quickly shut her mouth and sent a smile right back at me.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

I tore my gaze at Jade to Fang and Max. They were both smiling at each other even though Max did look a little surprised. I had to admit, Fang and I rocked together.

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Jade was smiling at me like crazy and I raised my eyebrows at her. She just laughed and ran up to me. I laughed right back at her as she pulled me into a hug. Then she pulled away from me, her face turning red. She looked pretty dang cute. We turned to look at the other couple to see how they were doing. Well, I don't think of Jade and me as a couple yet, 'cause she hasn't said anything but who cares? Fang and Max were walking along the shore, making it lok like a perfect add for a magazine. I guess they were getting along well. I smiled and looked at Jade who had just yawned.

"Ya' wanna go to sleep?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I gotta admit, I was surprised, normally she would argue stating that she had to stay up, she was stubborn like that. I walked over to a palm tree and laid down under it and was, again, surprised when Jade followed me and laid down right next to me. I smiled to myself as Jade yelled out a soft good night to Fang and Max. Those two seemed a little awkward, but they'd get along okay I guess. If Fang is anyhting like Jade, they'll get together pretty quick. My head was calm and peaceful as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face. That night, I dreamed of a happy Jade, her smile beaming like a sun on summer's day.

I woke up that morning with Jade's head on my my stomach, sleeping sideways with a soft smile on her lips. I looked around and saw Fang and Max sleeping with Angel between them, both having grins tugging at their mouths. I guess they got along alright, but I guess things r still too awkwards between them.

* * *

**So, you guys like? Please review and tell me ur opinion! There's still more! while you wait, check out da site me n my buds made, itec123.!**

* * *


	6. It's A Twin Thing

**Hey ppl! I am so sorry for da cheesy chap b4! I wuz really sleepy cuz it wuz really late I 4got wat time it wuz. So I wuzn't really aware of wat I wuz typing. So yea well lol I'll continue!**

**Keroanne1: LOL hey! I wuz wonderin where u were for some o da other chaps! :)**

**Thanks ppl for reviewing! I do hope for more reviews tho! I am soooo sorry for the lack of Fax or Niggy, I promise to try my best to squeeze a lit of it in soon!**

**Do I seriously have to put this thing on every stinkin' chapter? lol O well, to end my misery, here it goes**

**Disclaimer: For all that is owned by the planet of floating cheese, I admit that I do not, and never will in my life, own Maximum ride. James Patterson does. But I do own da OC n da plot! Bwahahaha! lol sorry I just had to do that**

**_Jade POV_**

After I had fallen asleep after our musical of a night, I was having a dream of flying with the flock, Jake, and a levitating Tyson. The sun was peeping its shining head out from behind the horizon, signaling that it was just dawn. I was smiling as I thought of how perfect the day was and it was just starting, until I heard a voice.

"Jade. Wake up," it was a quiet whisper, but I didn't know who it was so I ignored it and coninued flying. Just then, Fang disappeared from his spot next to Max in the sky and I felt myself being shaken. How is that possible when I was in the sky and where the heck did my brother go? Again, I heard the same voice, which was a little louder this time. "Jade! Wake up, now," and I felt my body shaking once again.

I was awakened from my dream and sat bolt upright, just to smack my head into Fang's. "Ow…" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes from sleep. "Fang, what do you want?" I asked once I opened my eyes. Then I heard a voice in my head, _Jade, can ya hear me?_ It was Fang's voice, but how could that be when his mouth was shut? My eyes widened and I looked around. I saw a smirk being to form on my twin's lips.

_What the hell is going on here?I _I thought and jumped a little when I heard a response.

_I think we can use telepathy_ my eyes widened once again as I looked at Fang, who just chuckled softly in front of me.

_Oh I get it, this is just some freakishly weird dream. _I thought this as Fang shook his head as the smirk stuck to his face. So, in order to wake myself up, I stood up and ran full on head first into a palm tree.

Bam! "Reality much?" I mumbled as I heard Fang's voice in my head again, _Ouch! Jade, can you not ram into things? It hurts… and that one just hurt… a lot._ So Mr. Smarty could feel what happened to me too? Okay…

**_Fang POV_**

I woke up, early as usual, to find that everyone else was asleep when I sat up. Last night still seemed like a creepy musical dream 'cause I still wasn't sure if it exactly happened or not. While I was trying to decide if it was reality or a dream, I heard other thoughts in my head that weren't my own. There was also a feeling of relaxation that wasn't my own. Don't get me wrong, I was sort of relaxed but I could tell that these thoughts and feelings weren't my own. That was just freaky. I decided to investigate so I looked into these thoughts in my head and entered a whole new world.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, so it was probably around dawn. I looked around at my surroundings. I saw the flock flying: Angel and Nudge were off to the right with Nudge talking excitedly as usual, Iggy and Gazzy were to my left, Gazzy having a mischievous grin playing at his lips, and Max and I were flying underneath. Hold up a second, I looked back down, it was true I saw me and Max flying side by side talking casually. Then where were Jade, Jake, and Tyson? I looked above me and saw Jake flying with black and blue streaked wings, they looked pretty cool, next to Tyson who was levitating cross-legged next to him. That just left my sister. Where'd she go? I noticed a strand of long red-streaked black hair fall into my face. Hold up my hair did not look like that. Then I decided to listen to the thoughts in my head that didn't belong to me.

_Shoot, I really have to cut this hair soon. It's starting to get into my way. But who cares? Ha. _Then I noticed my view slid down to me and max. Then the thoughts came back, _Max and Fang do make a good couple don't they? Hehehehe._ Okay, these sooooo were'nt my thouhgts. So I quickly receded back into my own mind and noticed that the thoughts were spoken by a familiar voice. The voice had a smooth, calm ring to it, _Ugh_I thought, those were Jade's thoughts. I decided to see if I could push my way in to her train of thought. It was worth a shot. Before I tried anything, I made my way to where Jade's sleeping form was.

_Jade. Wake up._ I thought as I gently shook her shoulders, sneaking my way into Jade's thoughts again. I saw her view spin around and land on where me and Max were. Then I disappeared. I heard her think, _Where the heck did my brother go? Wasn't he was right there? And um… why do I hear a voice? Oh well, probably just the wind._ I decided to disturb her again just to mess with her. This was actually pretty fun.

_Jade! Wake up now! _I exclaimed in her head while I shook her shoulders a little more violently. Then she sat up as quick as lightning, thus slamming her head into my mine. Dang that hurt.

"Ow…" she grumbled while rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at me and questioned, "Fang, what do you want?" I just loved to mess with this girl, probably a brother-sister thing. So I said in her head _Jade, can ya hear me?_ I quickly saw the confusion on her face and smirked.

Then she thought _What the hell is going on here? _I decided to cut her some slack and responded, _I think we can use telepathy. _She jumped and looked me square in the eye, causing a chuckle to exit my mouth.

Somehow, she got a crazy idea and thought, _Oh I get it, this is just some freakishly weird dream. _I just shook my head as the smirk glued itself to my face. Jade got up, her hair was still straight even though she had been lying down on it all night, and rammed her head into a distant palm tree. Then I felt a pang in my head, oh great. I can feel her pain too.

I said in her head to make sure she knew I was still there _Ouch! Jade, can you not ram into things? It hurts… and that one just hurt… a lot. _Jade just smirked and sat down next to me again, still rubbing the top of her head.

**_Jade POV_**

Oh yay! So now my brother can supervise me whenever I please. Now this is an invasion of privacy. _Sis, I'm not a pervert like that._ Fang pushed his way into my thoughts again. I was curious and searched for a sign of his mind somewhere in my head. I found a wave of thought that I knew was not mine and dove right in. Now I had a view facing me, who was now looking at the ocean with a determined face on. Sweet! Now I got free access to my brother's location! Now, let's see what he's thinking about.

_Now this is what I call fun. Sure, I know it's a little childish but that's what annoying your twin sister does to ya I guess. I wonder when Max will wake up so I can tell her? Man, that girl is as beautiful as a rising sun. _I figured that this would be a perfect time to stick my head into his thoughts. _Poetic much Fang?_ I asked teasingly before putting my mind back into my own skull. I saw him jump and look at me, probably already dreading all the things I could find out. Enjoying talking to my brother in my mind I decided not to talk, _I'm gonna go back to sleep 'kay bro?_ He just nodded his head as I made my way back to Jake. I wondered if he would mind if I laid my head down on him? I shrugged and thought _Probably not_. I laid my head down on Jake's firm, muscled stomach and made a tiny ball of controllable fire above my head and moved it around and around in circular motions as I watched it and drifted off to sleep once again.

**_Fang POV_**

While Jade made her way back to sleep, I thought. Oh great. Now my little sister could see whatever I thought. Now this was paradise. (Notice the sarcasm?) I had to agree with Jade, it was sort of early, probably around 4:00 A.M., about an hour earlier than my usual wake up time. I guess sleeping in couldn't hurt. I got up and walked over to where I used to lay. My spot next to Max was, apparently, taken. Angel must have rolled over not realizing it. No big. Since my spot was taken, I laid down in the sand on the left of Angel facing the ocean, falling asleep to the soothing sounds of the tiny waves sliding over the sand.

* * *

**Yo! you know what? I'm not even gunna bother advertising my site any more, it won't come out rite on here lol. So, please review, pretty please with sugar, whipped cream. hot fudge, etc.** **on top! lol I'll try to update soon! being in honors classes doesn't really help either tho lol**

* * *


	7. Remember Brian?

**Yo wassup ppl! I know and I'm sorry this is really short. **

**Keroanne1: LOL I know that u asked this q like all da way in chap 3 but I just remembered it now sorry. While the flock was escaping, pretend Nudge was being carried in Max's other arms. Cause she was hanging on to Iggy also and Jeb had no arms left to carry her. So that's where she was. Also, pretend that they had to put a piece of masking tape over her mouth because even at a young young age, she was a blabber mouth. lol, actually, instead of typing it all up here, I'll just edit chapter 3 k? that's easier so b sure to check chap 3 out again kay ppl?!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Jake POV_**

As I continued to gaze back and forth between Jade and Fang, they both started squirming in their spots at the exact same time. Okay, now that was just creepy. Jade's once relaxed expression formed into a deadly, menacing looking face, and Fang's was just calm, yet determined. I wonder what was going on in their twin minds…

**_Inside the twins' nightmare_**

It was back to when the two of us were four-years-old. In this nightmare, the two of us were sitting in a slightly-too-small cage with our triplet, Brian. He was pretty much an exact copy of Fang, same hair, wings, attitude, looks, the only difference was how they acted towards their problems. While Fang was was able to keep his cool in most situations whenever they were tested on, Brian would unleash the violent and argumentative side of him. He would thrash and yell with all his might and Fang would just keep all his feelings locked up, all but his determination, which showed in his eyes. Though Fang was older than Brian by two minutes, they both were protective of their youngest triplet.

The three of them were just sitting there looking at the empty room outside the bars of their cage. That is, until a white coat came in, followed by a full-grown eraser. The eraser had an evil smirk plastered on to his face and he growled at the youngsters. Jade tried to snarl back, but failed miserably and pressed herself towards the back of the cage while her older brothers sat in front of her, throwing their evilest glares at the pair. None of this had any effect, however, and the eraser just kept smirking while flinging open the cage and grabbing Brian.

He tried his best to kick and punch the eraser, but none of his attempts had any effects, so Fang jumped out of the cage to try and help him. Along with Jade who, reluctantly, flung herself at the eraser. Jade kicked the eraser between his legs, a trick she learned to use when she got into a fight with any of her brothers, and the eraser fell and howled. Fang then yanked Brian out of the erasers grip only to have the white coat pull out a needle. Before the three of us were able to run to the door, the nerdy looking white jabbed a needle into each of our arms, thus knocking all three of us unconscious.

The twins woke up a few hours later back in their cages. There was one difference how ever, there was more room in the cage then there should have been. Fang and Jade wandered their four-year-old eyes all over the cage, yet Brian was no where. The two of them shared a look and that's when Fang's eyes clouded over and Jade's were beginning to fill with tears.

Although Fang was in his own world thinking this whole thing over in his little mind, he pulled his sister close, trying to comfort her. Both of them knew that they would most likely never see their triplet again.

**_Max POV_**

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise. The sky was a light blue, with pink, gold, and orange peaking in at the horizon. I looked around to check up on my flock, only to notice Fang squirming in his spot in the sand with a depressed look on his face and Jake trying his best to wake Jade up, who was in the same position as Fang.

I walked over, across Angel, to Fang and gently shook his shoulders and said, "Fang, wake up. It's just a dream." Normally, our roles would be reverse, Fang trying to wake me up from a dreaded nightmare. He seemed to relax at my touch, but continued to struggle. Simultaneously, both Jade and Fang shot up into sitting position like bullets. Ok…

I took a look at Fang who's face was clouded over. Then I glanced at Jade, just to see her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Jake walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug as she sobbed into his T-shirt. I placed my hand on top of Fang's to reassure him and he relaxed. He broke out of his trance and turned his head towards me. Then he gave me a look that meant, _we have to talk_.

I just nodded to him as we sat there in silence, as Jade returned to normal, with an impassive face on. Dang she was so much like her brother. I would have to talk to the two twins to figure out what happened.

When I thought the day was going to be normal after all, Jade stood up abruptly, sending sand every where. Her eyes were wide and her lips moved seeming to say, "Oh shit. They're here." Then I saw Jake and Tyson (he was awake?) also spring up and listen intently. That was when I heard it, a rough hissing sound in the distance.

Jade gave a five-second stare at Fang before the three of them ran off towards the sound.

**Please review! :) Once again, don't forget to check out Chapter three, it wuz chap 3 rite? O well check outt he chap where the flock escaped again, cause it will be edited!**

* * *


	8. The evil Guy! Haha funny title

**PPL! I feel sooooooo sad that not many people r reviewin! Please review! Please?! I hope u guys like this chap.! I don't really like it, so I mite edit it later on….**

**Disclaimer: I really hate this thing, but here it goes. I do not own Max. Ride! Jp duz. But I do own the OC n da plot!**

Recap:

_When I thought the day was going to be normal after all, Jade stood up abruptly, sending sand every where. Her eyes were wide and her lips moved seeming to say, "Oh shit. They're here." Then I saw Jake and Tyson (he was awake?) also spring up and listen intently. That was when I heard it, a rough hissing sound in the distance._

_Jade gave a five-second stare at Fang before the three of them ran off towards the sound._

End RecapFang POV

How many freakin' siblings do I have?! No offense or anything, Jade is great, but I can't end up having a nightmare of a brother or sister every night! I decided to leave the subject alone, it was too stressful, when Jade shot up with a worried look. Though she hid it, she wasn't quick enough to hide her emotions from me. To make the situation stranger, Tyson and Jake shot up from their spots too and stared at Jade.

What the heck is going on with those three? To find the answer to my own question, I decided to slink into Jade's mind.

_Shit! Why'd those A-holes follow me here? Ugh… Fang, I know your in there. _She gave me a hard stare. _Stay here until I tell you otherwise. Got it?_ She didn't wait for my answer and she zoomed into the pal forest, with Jake and Tyson right behind her. I decided to stay in her mind to see what was so "majorly wrong" is what Nudge would call the situation.

I guess Angel heard Jade too and told everyone because the Flock sat still, trying to listen for the group of three, yet their attempts were wasted for the group was as silent as a closed down library.

I turned back into Jade's mind to see her stampeding through the trees as quietly as a ninja. Her mind was a highway of violent, angry, confused thoughts. _I'm so gonna kill whoever sent snipers after us.… Why the heck did they follow me all the way to California?… I killed most of them over in Texas, didn't I?… Leave it to Xolia to create more creeps.…_

"Hold up. I was expecting the girl to say Itex or something. Don' tell me there's a whole new organization," I thought before zooming into my sister's mind. This whole twin thing really came in handy when I had to keep an eye on my little sister.

That's when I saw it. There were these deadly looking monsters about ten yards away from my sister. Honestly, they looked ten times worse than fly-boys or erasers and that's saying something. That's when I had an amazed thought, "My sister had taken these down in Texas, by herself?

_You got that right bro. _Then I heard laughing coming from my sister's mind. I was surprised she was actually listening to me when she had these things to worry about. _Honestly Fang. I've been fighting these things for awhile now. They're not as deadly anymore. Gotta go. So shut up in my head, you might throw me off._

Then I heard my sister speak through my Jade-Channel. "So, you came all this way just for moi? I'm flattered," she said sarcastically while looking up at the trees. Then her view again landed on the monsters.

They resembled cobras with the bodies of scorpions. They seemed to have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a rabbit. Oh, and did I mention that they were the size of a freakin' elephant?

I thought, "Holy shit." I believe I heard Jade chuckle right there.

Just then Jade's eyes landed on something or someone moving in the foliage. Then a teenage boy around our age stepped out with a smirk on his face.

"Surprised to see me lil sis?" the guy asked in a babyish voice to Jade with his tanned arms crossed his chest and shook his jet-black hair out of his eyes.

"Go now Brian. I don't wanna hurt you…" Jade growled menacingly. It even made me jump in my seat as I listened and watched the pair's conversation, let me tell you it takes a lot to make me jump.

"Brian…" I thought, trying to remember if I knew anyone named Brian.

_Fang. Remember your nightmare from last night_. Jade thought to me with a sigh.

"Oh," I thought and tuned back into the heated discussion. Brian had a pout on his face.

"Aww… look at Jade trying to be big and strong…" he said as his pout morphed into a smirk. The fists at Jade's sides soon turned into balls of scorching fire.

Lemme tell you, this would be a hit if it were a movie.

Jade POV

I roared a deadly cry as I rampaged towards Brian, my hands extended in front of me. The creatures were about to attack, but Brian held up his hand stopping them in their tracks. Shaking his head in what some people would use to show shame, he stuck out the other hand, palm-facing me. I knew what was coming next; he did the same exact thing the last time we met. A strong jet stream of water shot out slamming me into a palm. Jake and Tyson stepped in to help but they knew better. It was always like this whenever I came face to face with my older brother. One-on-one and we both knew it.

"Jade, save yourself the shame and just tell me where our dear older brother is," Brian said. I just shook me head. Then set a palm on fire and made it flow through the air, smacking Brian to the ground.

"Not so little now am I?" I asked with pride as I turned myself invisible. Sure, all three of us could use invisibility but I knew I could make use of the power better than any of me twins, not to brag or anything, but it was true. I walked on the sand towards where my brother laid, not making a mark on the weathered rocks.

When I finally reached him I created a ring of raging, but controlled fire around us, then laid one of my combat boots on his throat. "Why do you want him anyway? So you can just take him back to Xolia and turn him into a monster like, oh lemme think, you? I don't think so," I pressed my foot down harder on his throat. I remembered how he almost tricked me to come with him to Xolia two years ago, when I first came out of the School. This was not the Brian who once protected me at all costs, he was against me now and I had to face it.

Below me, I saw Brian morph, another gift from the organization. He grew the tail and snout of an alligator, the arms of a gorilla, and the body of turtle. It looked really odd, but it was effective. "Don't be so sure of yourself pipsqueak," he growled at me. He grabbed my leg, even thought I was invisible, and swung me through the trees.

I decided to test out one of my new powers that I haven't told anyone about. I could control nature. I stomped my foot hard against the group causing an earthquake. I directed the crack to lead straight to where Brian was standing. I didn't love this guy anymore; he was of no use to me. I loved the look on his face as he held on to the edge for dear life.

_Should I let him fall to his death? Or should I save him? Hmmm… I'm not a killer after all…I could just let someone else take care of him._ I thought better of my actions and, reluctantly, pulled Brian out of the ditch with my levitation. Our fights always wound up like this. One of us always ends up almost killing the other then one of us saves the other. It's always the same, I wonder why we even do this.

He l_o_oked up at me with a look of relief in his eyes looking like the Brian I once knew, but it was once again replaced by a flash of hate. I knew the old Brian was in there somewhere, trapped. It would just take awhile to get him out.

I motioned my hand for Jake and Tyson to follow me as I headed out of the forest. Before I left though, I called back to Brian, "Go away Bri! You don't belong here! I'll take care of you soon enough!" Then I murmured to myself, "But you will come with me soon," as I heard Brian flap his dark wings away followed by his levitating monsters. I hated Xolia more than Itex for doing what they did to him. I had learned that Itex had taken Brian away from us then sold him to Xolia just for money.

Jake and Tyson followed me silently through the forest back to the beach as Jake came up next to me. "It isn't your fault Jade. We'll get him soon," he murmured to me. How could that boy practically read my mind? Sometimes it was just plain scary.

We finally arrived at the beach just to see the shocked faces of the flock. I guess Angel told them everything. I looked at Fang who was just staring at me with an impassive face, but I could easily see the confusion behind it. I just shook my head, and went off towards the ocean.

Fang POV

Okay, now I'm just plain confused. Jade knew all about Brian and didn't tell me? I decided to talk to her about it all later, I just had to talk to Max about everything. After all, she was my best friend. I felt my lips turn into a smirk as I thought, and maybe my soon-to-be-girlfriend. I turned my head to see Max looking at me with an I'm-so-confused look. I just chuckled and her expression turned even more perplexed. I guess what I was trying to tell her last night didn't get throgh to her.

I gave a nod telling her that I had to talk to her. She nodded back and followed me down to the shore opposite of Jade. She looked like she was off in her own world. I sighed and began to talk as we both stared out into the wide open waters reflecting the amazing sunset.

_Gee Fang! Second time in a row! You should be published!_ I heard Jade chuckle in my mind as I told the whole situation to Max. Thanks to Jade's little joke, she made me start smirking again_._

* * *

**Hope Ya'll like! Please review! I mite update faster if I get at least 5 more reviews! I'll give you yummy Fang cookies! then mumbles n I'll get Angel in this convo too...**

**LOL Enjoy! Soon to b updated! I hope! Comments needed if u think I'm not doing well!**


	9. Jealousy, Romance, and Perfection

**Heya! Sorry I haven't updated 4 awhile... school is majorly annoying! Once again, I didn't really like this chappy much hahaha... I ahve so much self motivation rite? hahahaha So please review n tell me what you think of this chap, and if ur new to da story, the whole thing! **

**Btw:**

**Disclaimer: On behlaf of the Cheeseworld government, I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do own da oc and da plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Max POV_**

About an hour passed as Fang and I sat on the shore. It would have been perfect but he just made me confused, he kept smirking. Ugh. I don't get that boy sometimes, first he's Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-show-emotion then he's Mr.Smirks-a-lot

Anyways, we all gathered around a campfire for dinner. I swear, Iggy is an amazing cook, and he can't even see! Our personal chef whipped us up some tender, saucy steak with a side of corn. If you wanna know where he got all the ingredients, don't ask me. After all of us received a paper plate full of food, I noticed how Jade was sitting between Iggy and Jake looking nervous, while Jake and Iggy were glaring at each other and Nudge was practically steaming on the other side of the fire by Angel. What the heck was going on?

While I was wondering what the two boys were being so tense over, Fang elbowed me in the side. I looked over at him and saw that he had an impassive face on (shocker huh?) but with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he pointed towards Nudge. I pulled my gaze off Fang's gorgeous eyes, hold up, I did not just say that, ugh, and saw that Nudge was placing her plate on the sand and striding to the other side of the fire with a determined look on her face. She reached the trio of teenagers and pulled each of them out of their seats and off down the shore. This can't be good.

**_Iggy POV_**

When I had "first" met Jade, I thought she was perfect and I still do. She was funny, understanding, kind, tough, with a hint of Fang's personality too. But when I heard her laugh on the opposite side of where me and Gazzy were sitting, I instantly had a flashback.

Flashback

_The eight of us, me, Fang, Max, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Jade, and Jake, were sitting in a white room back when were seven-years-old, about a week before I lost my eye sight and Jeb broke us out of the school. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge kept crying, since they were just given shots to test how much pain they could stand, and it was getting on my nerves._

_I don't know why they put us in there, but the air practically suffocated me because the tense anticipation. But the fact that they didn't stuff us in cages was an up. Then I heard a terrified scream coming from somewhere in the room. I looked towards the sound and saw that Jade was being held by an eraser who just let himself in. I saw that she had a long, bleeding cut on her forearm and the eraser was holding a knife. Now that ticked me off, at the time I admit I did have a crush on Jade. But who could blame me? She was beautiful! _

_At the same time, Jake, Fang, and I all jumped up and rampaged towards the smirking werewolf. Jade thrashed in the eraser's grip, trying to set herself free. Those flea bags always liked to pick on us at the randomist moments. _

_Fang jumped and clung to its back, Jake whacked at its hand, causing it to drop the knife, and I kicked it right in the crotch. The thing's face was hysterical! Its eyes were wide open and his jaw was set, then he dropped Jade, who Fang caught, and ended up kneeling on the floor. Fang gently laid a cringing Jade on the floor and the three of us kicked the eraser back out of the room._

End Flashback

Now I remembered how I used to always stare at Jade when I had my eye sight. Her hair was still jet black, but it was still in the style she had today, here cavernous, practically black eyes were always ablaze with an energetic spirit, and her wings. Wow… They made my eyes feel like they were going to end up rolling around the School's hallways.

Remembering my early crush reignited my fire. I was definitely gonna win her over. So, I got up and walked over to sit next to Jade, who was now sitting on the sand next to Jake, the couple's faces lit by the fire. She din't seem to mind but I felt someone's eyes glaring at me. Jake. Although I couldn't see, I glared right back. I heard Jade sigh and felt her tense up. Her cheery mood now replaced by a nervous one. The air around us cackled with tension. Jake was about to open his mouth and say something when someone stood next to the three of us. Judging by the feeling of their skin, it was Nudge and shesent offa rainbow of vibes meaning: she wasticked. I could just picture her with steam coming out of her ears.

**_Jade POV_**

Oh shoot. Nudge was here and she look really pissed. She was glaring at me like she wanted me to die right there as she pulled each of us by the back of our shirts over to the shore.

"Hi Nudge," I said cautiously, hoping to start off friendly, but Nudge had other plans.

"Why do you two keep glaring at each other?" she asked sternly to Iggy and Jake. Wow. I'm impressed. She's pretty straight forward for a twelve-year-old.

The two boys shuffled their feet nervously.

"I see that this is between you and the guys… So I think I'll just go over there and check up on Mystery," I said slowly while I started to cautiously walk back over to the fire.

"Not so fast there. Stay," Nudge commanded after she grabbed hold of the hood of my sweater. I sighed inwardly.

Then I heard chuckling inside my head. Oh great, now my brother has to be in on this too. It's an awesome party today isn't it? I decided to ignore Fang and turn my attention back to the conversation.

The boys still hadn't answered so Nudge gave up on them and turned to me. "So, you think your so hot and that you could just nab all the boys you want don't cha?" she asked icily. So that's what this is all about.

"Nudge, I do not. I don't even like Iggy like that. No offense Ig," Iggy looked a little disappointed there, but I ignored it. I stepped over to Nudge and whispered in her ear, "You can have him if you want. He's just a pyromaniac of a friend to me." I smirked while I said it and Nudge blushed and smiled. Thank God.

The two teen boys just looked confused as I walked back to the fire over to Mystery. I haven't spent much time with her. When I approached her, her ears stood up and she pounced on me, licking my face. She was only a pup and she could already knock me flat.

"Oh my gosh Jade! I have missed you so much! I thought you didn't love me anymore!" I laughed as she babbled on. I held up one finger and she knew what that meant. Her tail started wagging excitedly as I stood up and she sped after me as I ran off to my book bag. I saw theothers look at me oddly. I pulled out three canine treats, cheesecake flavored, her favorite, I shook them as she jumped up and down. I ran about the sand as she bolted after me, determined to get the tasty treats. They were tasty. I shape-shifted into Mystery once and ate one, it tasted so good as a dog! I finally slowed down as she pounced me from behind once again. She let me get up and I knelt of the sand.

"Go share these with Akila and Total okay?" she nodded eagerly and I gave her the three treats, which she happily shared with her new friends who ate the treats up like they hadn't eaten in months. I chuckled snd turned around facing the palm trees that were now behind me. I thought I saw something in there, so I looked harder. I gasped as I saw two figures clinging to each other with one up against a tree. Hearing my gasp, they stopped and looked towards me looking embarrassed. I only smirked.

Fang came out of the palms, pulling Max's hand behind him.

_Finally had the guts too pull a move bro?_ I asked smugly.

_Yea…_ he responded dreamily. I guess he had fun. I left him to his thoughts and patted him on the back and stood on my toes to ruffle his hair.

**_Max POV_**

Jade was finished talking to a, now, red Nudge and was now heading over to Mystery as me and Fang were sitting on the sand. He stood up and held out his hand to help me stand up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. I didn't need help.

We ended up walking towards the palm trees just talking as we usually did. But there were a lot of gaps of silence, not awkward ones, relaxed silences. Yet, I could feel the suspense rolling off of Fang in waves. I wonder what he was thinking. When we finally reached the palm forest, he tugged me into the darkness, away form the moon, and placed his lips on mine cautiously. Inside, I was screaming, "OH MY GOSH! FANG IS KISSING ME!!" His lips were so soft and gentle, and he tasted good too, like, a sweet tropical smoothie. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He moved us, still kissing me, so I was against a tree and he positioned his head to deepen the kiss.

I tangled my hands in his hair as he wound his hand around my waist. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth willingly. His tongue slipped itself into my mouth, exploring. I moaned in pleasure and his lips formed a smirk. Then I thought _I shouldn't be doing this, Fang's practically a brother to me. _This'll_ change everything. Oh great._ I wanted to stop, but this felt so right.

Just then, we heard a gasp and we quickly broke apart. There we saw Jade standing in the moonlight looking at us with a smirk on her face. Fang pulled me out, for I was still dazed. Jade just patted him on the back and ruffled his hair as she headed back to the fire where everyone else was.

**_Fang POV_**

All the younger kids, including Tyson (he'd been searchin the area before)and Iggy, were asleep. Me, Max, Jake, and Jade were still up. With the fire out, the four of us laid on our backs, side by side, staring at the stars. Jade got up from her sport between me and Jake and went off to her stuff. She came back with her guitar and Mystery tagging along behind her with a smile on her face. I don't blame the pup, Jade hasn't been spending much time with her lately.

Knowing Jade was going to start her nightly perfomance again by the shore, I got up the same time Jake did, Max following behind us.

The three of us sat next to Jade listening intently. Although the guitar wasn't an instrument that went with the song, I still recognized it as The Call. I only knew the song 'cause I was forced to watch Narnia 2 a few months ago. I can never get over how good Jade can sing!

_Thanks Bro_ She said.

_No Prob sis. I'm just happy you ain't a stalker, I'd be doomed if you were._She chuckled at that and startedsinging the actual song after tuning her guitar and petting Mystery's snow-white fur.

**_Jade POV_**

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

Its true, it did start out as a feleing of missing them, then into a hope of finding them, it became a frequent thought, then I finally said, that day I broke out, "I will wind them."

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Its true, we didn't have to say goodbye back then, we were going to be reunited anyway.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

"Got that right," I thought as I remembered how some of the white coats who had been my "friends" tricked me into thinkingthat they were on the good side of the war.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

They just had to believe in their memories of me, and they believed the truth, I was an old friend right before their eyes.

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

I still had the guitar in my hand when Mystery jumped on it and started licking my face. I laughed my excuse for a laugh and put away my guitar, Mystery still behind me. I got out my lap top and sat next to the others who were still awake. My companion curled up next to me as I used one of my hands to stroke her fur, this always got her to sleep well.

I thought, "This is one of the most perfect days in my life."

* * *

**Kay Kay PPL! You know wat to do: review! OMG that rhymed! lol :D Muahahahah laughs like evil maniac on the floor lol**


	10. The Joys of Being a Triplet

**OMG ppl! I am so sorry for taking like a year to post! Let's just say being a procrastinator in advanced classes is not a good thing. lol. I hate this chappy personally, I was really lazy with it. If you don't like it, please say so in your review and I'll change it up! :) Keroanne1 (Im so sorry I forgot how to spell ur username since I havent dun this in so long!) I hope I didnt lose my most dedicated reviewer! lol On with the long awaited chappy**

_**Jade POV**_

"Should we go get her?"

"Why is she all the way over there?"

"I'm hungry, why isn't anyone listening to me?"

"Why are we just standing here? She could get hurt all the way there!"

I heard the jumble of whispering voices easily from all the way up on the volcano. After that night of perfection, I had slept for an hour then climbed up onto a mountain I formed out in the glistening ocean. Then messed around with both my earth and firepowersto create my volcano. After I was positive everything was perfect I sat as still as a rock, calmly shut my eyes, and meditated. I had to often or else I would end up destroying everything in my path. I learned this from tragic events in my past, hehehe. Let's just say a whole building of whitecoats turned into a measly clump of ten.

About twenty minutes of hearing the whispers, I opened my eyes and looked over at the eyes of my friends. I shook my head to try and clear the ashes from my literally scorching, wind-blown hair. I stood up and shook out my lava red and jet-black wings and flew over to land right in front of the curious eyes. Well, all were curious except for Iggy, Fang, Tyson and Jake, who all had their arms crossed.

"What were you doing up there Jade? None of us were there to watch you!" Tyson demanded the oh-so-protective one.

I just shook my head and smiled at him. "You know me better than that Ty. You know I can take care of myself," I said.

Tyson still looked unsure, "But still, who knows? Oh well, no one would care if you died because you got burned to a crisp anyway," he finished with a smile, showing that he was kidding. I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

Before I was able to talk to the others, a rustle in the palms grasped our attention. The flock automatically stiffened, while my trio just stood in our regular positions. No one, but Iggy, seemed to notice, but I sensed the slight change of direction of the wind. Judging by the direction, I stuck my leg out high forcefully and Brian appeared before us, kneeling on the cool, soft sands, holding his crotch.

"You know bro, you really have to work on your invisibility," I cooed in a fake sweet tone. I lit my hand on fire as Brian recovered.

"Hold it pipsqueak. I ain't here to fight you; I'm here to see what our dear older brother is made of. After all, we haven't seen each other in awhile," Brian declared while smirking in Fang's direction.

I crossed my arms and allowed my impassive mask to return as I dove into the idiot's mind.

* * *

**_Fang POV_**

After the random entrance the Brian created, (he probably camped out in the palms after his little match with Jade) my two younger siblings both composed quiet, impassive faces while looking at each other intensely.

Wondering what was going on between the two, I took a step into Jade's busy mind. Once I stepped in, I was literally standing in a room with Jade and Brian, who were both standing looking at each other menacingly. Aside from the two siblings in the middle of the room, the place was amazing. It was roomy and had video games, a plasma screen TV, a black laptop, three midnight-black beds, a black carpet and light-Grey walls. I couldn't even describe the paradise, even though I was standing so close to the two, neither twin seemed to notice me.

"Brian, leave Fang out of this," Jade commanded firmly.

"Give me one reason why I should midget. He's my twin too and I can do anything I want, plus I'm older." Brian challenged immaturely.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you Brian. We both know that I am plenty stronger than you." She said darkly with a menacing look on her face. "Anyways, Fang hasn't even discovered his specialty like we have yet. At least give him time to find it out." Jade suggested.

I have a specialty? Curious, I decided to let the two know I was present.

"Don't you two know it's rude to leave out your older brother?" I questioned.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jade questioned, but faltered when she realized what she said and who she was talking to. "I mean, this is private bro, you shouldn't be here," she stated.

"If I'm what you two are talkin' 'bout, I think I have a right to know what's going on," I told the younger two.

"Just let him listen tiny, he's gonna be dealin with me soon anyway so we should cut him some slack." Brian said this as if he figured I'd be easy to take down. If he thought that, he was gonna be dead in a few seconds. I decided to ignore his comment and asked about what had been mentioned in their conversation earlier.

"What did Jade mean about my 'specialty'?" I questioned.

I heard our sister sigh, "You already know how I can control the earth and fire. Bri can control water and air. And you're able to control the weather and the shadows." Jade explained.

"You had to ruin my advantage now did you?" Brian snapped. "Now that we've gotten that over with how about you two hear out my deal." It was more of a command than a question, so he didn't even haveto pause. "How about the three of us against each other, every triplet for themselves? That way I can actually go against Fang and beat the heck out of him." Brian turned to me, "If I get all evil again, don't be surprised if I just happen to beat you to the pulp and ship you straight to Xolia for testing 'kay?" I thought about it then noticed something. Wasn't Brian suppose to be evil? If he was, why were we having a civil conversation in our minds?

"You know Fang, we can still hear you 'cause we're in our heads." Jade said. So, nothing was private anymore, even to the enemy.

"And here I was, thinking that my own brotherwould be a little supportive," Brian said sarcastically.

"Can we cut this out?" Jade asked getting annoyed with our little act. "I'm in, what about you Fang?" Okay, that was a little odd too, wasn't it supposed to be the older siblings who kept things in order?

"Sure," I answered. "By the way what is this place?"

Brian groaned, "Don't even get her started, she wouldn't stop talking in my mind for a week when we discovered this spot."

Jade laughed at his drama, "It wasn't that bad," she said while kicking him in the shin, which he grabbed in pain. She turned to me; "Welcome to Shade's Paradise!" Jade exclaimed. Then she whispered, "Don't mind the cheesy name, Brian chose it when we were like, what? Eleven?"

"It isn't that bad! It's catchy!" Brian exclaimed, pretending to look hurt.

"Anyways, this place is accustomed to the likes of the three of us, so it changes as we change. Since we're all pretty much similar, the room matches completely. But I'm guessing if we were all completely different, then we'd each have a third of the room."

"Okay. One more question though, why isn't he evil in here?" I asked, clearly confused. Sure, I tried to keep my face composed, but since all three of us used the same tactics, they could see right through me.

"Well, ever since we turned twelve, I started getting all evil and junk, even in here thanks to Xolia. But every once in awhile, I can actually break through the force field the pin-heads set up in my mind. So don't get used to the friendly visits. Kay?" Brian cleared it up for me and I just nodded.

After that, the three of us returned to reality to have the Flock looking at us with odd expressions.

Then I wondered, would Jade seriously take me down?

_Don't worry Fang. We're just gonna keep going until two of us are down and can't get up. Don't be afraid to hurt us. Me and Brian do this all the time._ Gee, that was reassuring.

"Sunset. On my volcano. Got it?" Jade asked and the two of us nodded. This was sort of odd, shouldn't the two eldest be the commanders? Oh well. The three of us parted ways and I walked over to Max who was looking at me with a confused expression.

* * *

**_Max POV_**

Can my days get any weirder? First, we wake up to see Jade meditating at the top of a smoking volcano. Then some random guy comes out of the trees. Next, Fang, Jade and the teenager are spacing out. Then they come back to Earth and Jade sets a time. What the hell? But I shouldn't be saying anything. We aren't that normal now are we?

After their little meeting, my boyfriend, hold up, I mean Fang, walked up to me. Once we sat on the comfortable, grainy sand, I questioned him.

"What was that about?" I asked while lying down on the sand, with my eyes on Fang's.

Fang shrugged, back to his silent self. "Just met up with my long lost evil triplet."

My mind went back to the teen I had seen on the beach and compared him with Fang. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance before! The two boys looked identical except Fang's brother had a scar under his left eye and his hair was little shorter. I nodded my head as Fang moved so he was lying down next to me, with his eyes closed.

Then my eyes widened when I noticed he mentioned the word _evil_.

Noticing my confusion, he filled me in on what he had learned. "Brian was bought from Itex, experimented on in another corporation called Xolia, and is being controlled to be evil. So, he's still a great brother and all, he's just being controlled like some toy car most of the time."

Was it just me or was Fang starting to talk more?

I nodded as we watched Jade and Brian arguing out on Jade's volcano as the two were trying to set up their so-called "arena". After five minutes or so of arguing, the twins started to get violent, throwing the elements at each other with a lot of yelling.

"I'd better go help out over there or they'll probably murder each other," Fang sighed before getting up, spreading his amazing wings (I will never get used to the sight of them no matter how long we're together) and flying off to land between his brother and sister. _I hope this goes well_. I thought.

* * *

**So wat do you guys think? Please review and I'll give out Fang cookies! lol. Btw, can anyone tell me wat a Beta reader or a Beta are? I have no idea honestly lol. Thanks! **

* * *


End file.
